gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Man
" " is an episode of Game Grumps and the third episode of Mega Man 2. Intro Danny: Welcome back to Game Grumps! Game Progress Arin tries to beat Air Man's stage (who he calls "the hardest fuckin' boss in the game"), but dies while battling him and instead beats Flash Man's stage. He also starts Quick Man's stage, but doesn't beat him by the end of the episode. Discussion Danny asks Arin to stay in the screen which announces the weapon that has been received from the defeated boss, since he likes the song that plays (which is only a constant simple beat with no other characteristics) which he calls "super relaxing", Arin thinks that the composer forgot the harmony or that it set the beat up to show to higher-ups who were content with only the beat as a song. When Danny wonders if Flash Man and Crash Man hang out more because their names rhyme, and the Grumps wonder if the Robot Masters have more friends whose names also end with "-ash": Cash Man, Ash Man, Sash Man, Splash Man, Trash Man, Brash Man, Mash Man, Stash Man and Dash Man. Danny asks Arin about the difficulty levels of the Japanese version of the game. Arin says that the Japanese version had no difficulty selection, with the entire game being in the "Difficult" setting. Danny talks about how the Nintendo Entertainment System's controllers are tiny, especially since he has abnormally large thumbs, and how he likes large controllers with various buttons, since he can do various things with just one press of the thumb. Quotes "Flash Man or Crash Man? Do you think they hang out more 'cause they rhyme?" - Danny "Do you think they have a third friend named Cash Man who doesn't show up 'cause he is so fucking rich?" - Danny "I was rich enough to have more than 16 colors on screen!" - Arin, as Cash Man "Lets go hang out with Ash Man. He's been through a lot!" - Arin, as either Flash Man or Crash Man "When they have potatoes they don't know what to do with, they call in Mash Man." - Danny "When there's REALLY nothing to do, they're just alone in their house, and somebody's like, "Dude, you still got the number of Stash Man?"" - Arin, causing both himself and Danny to burst out in a huge fit of laughter. "Oh My God! Holy Shit! WHOA! YOUR THUMBS ARE HUGE!" - Arin, after noticing how wide Danny's thumbs are. "I know, they look like toe thumbs! But that's why I was always so happy with video games when controllers got bigger and they had more buttons, because I could just mash it once with my giant thumb and like tuck-roll-duck-aim-and-fire all at the same time!" - Danny Outro Danny: Next Time on Game Grumps: Arin does this level that is awesome. Arin: Number 3? Danny: Yeah. Category:Episodes Category:Mega Man 2 Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes